Casamiento a conveniencia
by Fer Spears Hyuga
Summary: Sabes a lo que se refiere cuando escuchas esa frase... Para ti puede ser algo normal o sin importancia. Pero para mi es el peor infierno que he vivido, un matrimonio asi solo es peleas e indiferencias con una persona que no conoces, ni es tu amigo, ni lo amas... bueno, que yo lo ame o no creo que todavia no esta confirmado.


**Holaaa! Esta es mi nueva historia, espero sea de su agrado :3**

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad del creador Masashi Kishimoto (Para los que no han leído la historia anterior mia, ODIO A KISHIMOTO POR MATAR A NEJI, y los que ya la habían leído pues ya están enterados XD )**

**ADVERTENCIA: MUNDO ALTERNO (Para que no haya dudas después )**

**Sin mas que decir, continuamos…**

* * *

Casamiento a conveniencia… ¿saben lo que es eso?

Para ustedes puede ser cualquier cosa pero para mi, es el peor infierno que he vivido en mi vida. Lo único que haces es fingir frente a los demás una hermosa relación en la cual el amor esta de sobra, presumiendo ante todos lo bien que se ven juntos y cuan felices están… pero es solo un espejismo. Al estar solos solo hay indiferencia, nos ignoramos y peleamos a mas no poder. Cada quien ve la vida de una manera diferente, si él dice verde yo digo azul, si yo digo si él dice no, somos completamente diferentes pero es algo que mis padres nunca pudieron entender.

Para mis padres yo solo era una mina de oro, con la cual pronto se harian millonarios de nuevo. Les contare porque estoy casada con alguien que prácticamente no conozco…

Mi padre junto con mi tio era dueños de las empresas mas importantes de todo el país, el dinero estaba de sobra aunque a mi eso nunca me importo, mi mamá solo estaba metida en clubes de alta sociedad, se iba de compras con sus amigas y muchas otras cosas de la cuales siempre me excluía por que según ella no eran actividades para niñas como yo, por lo tanto me dejaba sola todo el tiempo.

La persona que realmente me crio fue Ryo, el jardinero, con ayuda de Ayame, mi {nana-cuidadora-protectora-cocinera}. A veces siento que ellos se comportaron mas como mis padres que los que verdaderamente son. Ryo y Ayame siempre me decían que no debía de ser soberbia, envidiosa o sentirme superior a los demás; me enseñaban a ser amable, compasiva y nada arrogante… pero también aplicaron carácter en mi, tampoco iban a dejarme como una mujer de la que podría burlarse cualquiera y aprendí a darme a respetar.

Un dia mi papá llego tan furioso, yo le pregunte que le sucedía y solo me contesto con un "CIERRA LA BOCA Y DEJAME EN PAZ" eso me lastimo mucho ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Esta bien que fuera mi padre y que viniera enojado pero no tenia derecho de hablarme asi. Despues entro al despacho y tras él mi madre, solo escuchaba gritos pero de lo que alcance a enteder de la dicusion fue que mi tio [hermano de mi mamá] los había estafado y huyo llevándose con el todo el dinero de las cuentas de la empresa y de mis papás.

Eso nos llevo a la ruina, perdimos mucho dinero, el banco empeño nuestros autos y también la casa. Hace un tiempo atrás mi padre había abierto una cuenta a mi nombre haci que mi tio no la vacio, solo nos quedaba esa reserva, con ese poco de dinero compraron una pequeña casa en la cual vivir por ahora mientras mi papá trataba de alzar la empresa.

Pero en vez de estar mejor las cosas empeoraron, estábamos a punto de llegar a la bancarrota asi que a mi 'inteligente' madre se le ocurrió una idea, casarme con un hijo de una amiga suya que eran sumamente ricos. Asi es como llegue a ser hoy, me case con un hombre que solo vi una vez antes de mi boda, que no amo, que ni siquiera es mi amigo, no hay un solo dia que no haya peleas…

Al casarme me fui a vivir a la casa de mi nueva pareja en la cual vivimos Neji [Asi se llama mi nuevo esposo], su madre y yo. Ella es muy buena persona, muy amable y hermosa, debo admitir que sus ojos grises en conjunto con sus cabellos marron oscuro hacen un buen contraste; Neji no tiene nada que ver con ella, excepto por su cabello, es un orgulloso hasta la medula, no le preocupa nadie mas que si mismo, es demasiado grosero, cuida mas su cabello que yo, me calla todo el tiempo, tiene unos hermosos ojos que tratan de manipularme todo el tiempo y que la mayoría de veces pasa, es muy atractivo y… POR DIOS…¿YO DIJE ESO?...NO ES CIERTO, POR SUPUESTO QUE JAMAS LO VERIA COMO ALGUIEN GUAPO, LINDOS OJOS, CON UN CABELLO HERMOSO, MUSCULOSO SIN EXAGERAR… ¬¬" MEJOR CAMBIEMOS DE TEMA .

La señora Sayumi [La madre de Neji] siempre es amable conmigo y me tiene consideración, ella se dio cuenta que no soy como las otras chicas de mi edad que solo van a Paris para ir de compras a Channel, Louis Vuiton, Michael Kors y todas esas tiendas caras que venden ropa que podrías conseguir aquí mismo; ni tampoco soy de cuando voy a una fiesta tengo que llevar el vestido mas caro de todo Japón, yo me pongo lo que encuentro y lo que tengo, para mi no es necesario comprar uno para cada ocasión; y mucho menos soy de las que desprecian a la gente del servicio, yo les agradezco todo los que hacen por mi, por lo cual ya tengo 3 nuevas amigas: Akemi {la cocinera}, Kasumi {la que se encarga de atenderme} y Umiko {atiende a la señora Sayumi y a Neji}.

Poco a poco me voy acostumbrando a mi nueva forma de vida y estos 3 meses no han sido en vano, he aprendido con el paso del tiempo la rutina de todos, es muy diferente vivir aquí en mi nuevo hogar que en Casa con Ryo y Ayame, realmente los extraño mucho, ellos eran mi verdadera familia.

Ahora me arreglo para una gran fiesta que será en esta misma casa, es el cumpleaños de la señora Sayumi por lo cual se celebrara con una increíble fiesta en la que casi todo Konoha esta invitado.

- ¡Tenten no tenemos todo el dia, apresúrate, los invitados están llegando! –

- ¡Ya voy no es necesario que me grites! – digo mientras salgo de mi habitación, enserio que mi vida no podría estar peor…

* * *

**Hasta aquí acaba el capitulo, esta es una historia que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba música (De Miss Britney XP) y me llego esto, tal vez es el mismo de principio de varias historias peor el desarrollo y desenlace es diferente c:**

**¿Qué le pareció? Digamenlo clicleando en botón de aquí abajo **

**FACEBOOK – "MI PAREJA FAVORITA ES NEJITEN"**

**Saludos a todos, tratare de actualizar pronto ya que mi inspiración en este momento esta muy alta :D **

_**Fer Spears Hyuga**_


End file.
